Conversaciones en la web
by dimitrix
Summary: Escrito en forma de guion de cine. Cuenta la historía de como Odd conocío a Toby Tripp y se hizo amigo de el a traves de la red y de la cual luego comunico a sus amigos para que conocieran al otro grupo. El primer borrador de Código Lyoko y Gormiti juntos


CONVERSACIONES EN LA WEB

Este fanfi _c ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _Y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **ESCENA 1: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE ULRICH Y ODD. DIA**

ODD estaba sentado en una silla reclinable mientras utilizaba una computadora que tenía adelante, iba pulsando el botón derecho del ratón una y otra vez. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ahí apareció ULRICH con una cara de frustacíon, cerro la puerta de un portazo, alzo la cabeza y observo a su compañero Odd sentado delante de una computadora que nunca antes había visto.

ULRICH

¿Que estas haciendo? (pregunto extrañado al querer entender que hacía con aquella computadora)

Entonces ODD se giro observando que su compañero ULRICH estaba al fondo de la habitación.

ODD

Resulta que Jeremy me ha puesto uno de sus ordenadores para que pudiera distraerme de nuestra antigua vida como Guerreros de Lyoko.

ULRICH

¿Y eso porque?

ODD

Al parecer estoy sufriendo un especie de trauma post-traumático al echar de menos una vida de la cual jamas recuperaremos.

Luego volvió a girarse y seguía con lo suyo en el ordenador como si nada.

ULRICH

Aja (con tono interesado)

Se dirigió al lado de Odd y este estaba mirando la computadora como si nada mientras pulsaba una y otra vez el botón derecho del ratón una y otra vez sin parar como si tuviera un problema.

ULRICH

¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer con eso ademas de perder el tiempo?

ODD

Bueno, pensaba en entrar en sitios web de contactos para poder conocer gente y así saber si todos han pasado por lo mismo o no.

ULRICH

¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso te piensas que hay mas Guerreros de Lyoko por ahí? (cuestionando esa posibilidad)

ODD

No, pero al menos quisiera saber si hay alguien hay como yo que pueda entender por todo lo que he pasado.

ULRICH

Aja, mira Odd, se que extrañas la vida en Lyoko pero tienes que entender que esa vida se acabo hace mucho tiempo, tienes que dejarlo ahí como hemos hecho todos nosotros.

ODD

¿Como lo tuyo con Yumi?

ULRICH quedo indeciso al escuchar eso, se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

ULRICH

Eso no es asunto tuyo (le reprocho)

ODD

Ya ya, ya veremos.

ULRICH asintió agobiado al ver que no podía con el.

ULRICH

¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer ahí exactamente? (quiso comprenderlo de cualquier forma posible)

ODD

Ya te lo he dicho, quiero conocer gente y eso mismo haré (siguió tecleando cuando de pronto se oyó un pitido en la pantalla de la computadora) Uy.

ULRICH

¿Que sucede?

ODD

Parece que he contactado con alguien (asumió con dudas)

ULRICH

¿En serio?

Entonces se acerco para ver quien era el que había contactado con ODD, acerco la cabeza y ambos miraron fijamente la pantalla para ver que había ahí puesto.

ODD

Si fijate bien, al parecer un tal Toby Tripp, un chico de once años de America ha encontrado mi solicitud como bastante interesante.

ULRICH

Y yo que pensaba que no podía haber nada mas raro.

ODD siguió mirando el mensaje y encontró otra cosa mas.

ODD

Al parecer esta interesado en conocerme dentro de un par de horas ya que hay es casi las 6 de la mañana.

ULRICH

Pues claro, como esta al otro del mundo es normal que tenga el dia un poco mas atrasado para nosotros.

ODD

Dice que espere un rato para que pueda conectarme con el y hablar personalmente cara a cara.

ULRICH

¿Como vas a hacer eso? ¿Se puede hacer en esta pagina lo mismo que con el Skype?

ODD

Me parece que si (asumiendo)

ULRICH

¿Quieres que mande a Jeremy para que te ayude?

ODD

No que va, puedo hacer esto yo solo, si he podido algúna que otra vez con un super ordenador podré con uno normal (con tono decidido)

ULRICH

De acuerdo, todo esto es cosa tuya

Decidió dejarle ahí haciendo sus cosas y entonces se dio la vuelta marchándose hacía la puerta

ODD

¿Adonde vas?

ULRICH

Resulta que Sissi tiene una sorpresa que darme, así que mejor iré antes de que la sorpresa sea uno de esos cabreos de bruja que tiene.

ODD

Si ya, como si se pensara que mostrarse la guapa le va a favorecer del todo (dijo riéndose sarcásticamente al asumir esa idea)

ULRICH hizo una risa falsa al imaginarse esa idea.

ULRICH

¿Te apuntas a ver eso?

ODD

No, eso lo tengo todos los días, creo que mejor esperare haber si puedo contactar con Toby Tripp.

ULRICH

De acuerdo, pero recuerda que yo te he avisado (aviso expresamente y entonces abrió la puerta marchándose de la habitación)

ODD

Nos vemos mas tarde Ulrich

Se despidió y entonces se quedo solo en toda la habitación donde habitaba una gran calma de soledad. Aprovechando que se iba a pasar toda la tarde ahí solo encerrado, se estiro los huesos de los dedos y luego se doblo el hueso del cuello estirándoselo de un lado para otro.

ODD

De acuerdo Toby Tripp, aquí te espero

Luego se doblo los brazos en la espalda para ponerse cómodo, se quedo esperando a recibir un nuevo mensaje.

 **ESCENA 2: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE ULRICH Y ODD. NOCHE**

ODD estaba tirado en su silla durmiendo y roncando con la boca abierta, tenía los brazos apoyados encima de su cintura. Adelante estaba todavía el ordenador encendido y de pronto se empezó a escuchar un pitido que venía de la pantalla. Aquel sonido le despertó sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que casi se cayera de la silla.

ODD

¿Que ha pasado? (desorientado sin saber que había pasado)

En ese momento observo la pantalla y había puesto un articulo a un lado de la pagina donde antes estaba mirando.

ODD

No puede ser.

Entonces se acerco y empezo a ir mirando fijamente lo que decía, a medida que iba leyendo el mensaje se quedaba mas sorprendido, abrió los ojos al quedarse estupefacto de lo que veía.

ODD

Si puede ser, ha contactado conmigo, esta ahí mismo, tengo delante a Toby Tripp, ¡si! (aplaude al ver que consiguió contactar con el)

Intento de chocar los cinco con ALGUIEN pero se da cuenta de que esta solo, es tal el vacío que hay en toda la sala que no se oye el mas mínimo ruido.

ODD

Ah, es verdad estoy solo (se queda ahí pensando que hacer) De acuerdo.

Entonces se decide y se acerca de nuevo la pantalla y empieza a ir pulsando teclas hasta que entonces aparece un recuadro negro en un extremo de la pantalla, dentro ahí una barra negra rectangular con bordes redondos y con un grupo de tres esferas turquesas iluminandose a medida que un foco los iluminaba seguidamente. De pronto la pantalla se vuelve de color y aparece la imagen de un CHICO de pelo rubio y con aspecto de tener doce años.

TOBY

Hola.

ODD

Hola, ¿tu eres Toby Tripp verdad? (para confirmarlo)

TOBY

Así es, ¿y tu eres Odd Della Robbia?

ODD

¿Porque? ¿Acaso puede existir otro? (con cachondeo, luego empieza a reirse de lo absurdo que era aquel chiste sarcástico)

Ambos se quedan riendo al ver lo gracioso y absurdo de aquel chiste.

TOBY

Dime, ¿tu donde estas?

ODD

Yo estoy en el instituto Kadic, en Francia.

TOBY

En Francia, uy, seguro que mis padres matarían por ir ahí (sarcásticamente)

ODD

Lo se, pero que se puede hacer, igualmente, ¿tu donde estas?

TOBY

Yo estoy en mi casa, en Venture Falls.

ODD

¿Venture Falls? (pensando interesado) Umh, no me suena, ¿donde queda eso?

TOBY

No se, es un pueblo pequeño de por ahí en el sur de California, yo ya no tengo ni idea de como funcíonan estas cosas de los pueblos pequeños (sarcásticamente)

ODD

Pues fijate en mi, yo estoy aquí encerrado todo el año en este instituto y no puedo salir de aquí a menos que me expulsen por la fuerza, (luego se acerco apoyando el costado de su mano delante de su boca) Por cierto ellos ya han estado como con mil ideas de querer echarme de aquí, pero créeme, jamas me echaran en mil años (disimulando apropositamente)

TOBY

No me digas (empezó a reirse al ver lo absurdo y divertido que sonaba) Dios mío tío eres la caña.

Se quedo ODD estancado y con la mirada fija al oír eso.

ODD

Soy la caña (diciéndoselo el solo).

TOBY

¿Como?

ODD

No nada (hace una risa falsa al reconocer lo estupefacto que estaba)

TOBY

Bueno (se queda pensando en algúna sugerencia mas que preguntar) ¿Tienes amigos ahí?

ODD

Bueno, tengo a mi compañero de habitación ULRICH, el tío es el mejor amigo que tengo y lo considero como a un hermano pero a veces se ponga un poco plasta con ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo mas sonado el de insistirle que le diga lo que siente a la chica que ama.

TOBY

Vaya, ¿debe de ser duro para el?

ODD

Y eso encima de que lleva como unos tres años sin decirle nada de nada, esta Yumi creyendose siempre de que son como amigos, cuando en realidad ni se dan cuenta.

TOBY

Pero eso parece sacado de una comedia romántica (cuestionando expresamente)

ODD

A mi me da la misma idea todos los días, y fijate lo que tengo que aguantar, estoy que le insisto todos los días siempre lo mismo pero el nunca nada, en serio, la acabara perdiendo antes de que le diga algo.

TOBY

Si que se ve que lo apoyas (indico concienzudamente señalándole con el dedo)

ODD

Para eso están los amigos (sonrío expresamente mientras juntaba ambas manos)

TOBY

Dime, ¿como se vive ahí?

ODD

Bueno, estoy todos los días pasando por todo tipo de materias de las que ya no se cuales son ya que siempre parecen lo mismo, la de ciencias, ya no que mas aprender de todo eso ya que tengo a mi amigo Jeremy que es un maldito Albert Einstein.

TOBY

Aja, así que tienes un amigo genio, pues el único que conozco es a mi hermano Nick que parece una mezcla entre un científico de universidad y un Indiana Jones.

ODD

Ah, así que tienes un hermano, pues fijate en mi, yo tengo cinco hermanas y ningúna de ellas hace algo útil por mi excepto hablarme acerca de si se pueden ligar a Ulrich (reprimiéndose)

TOBY

¿Cinco hermanas? Por dios, como puedes sobrevivir con tantas hermanas, apenas sobrevivo al mío que siempre se queja de las bromas que hago.

ODD

Bueno es que eso en realidad es porque me paso casi todo el trimestre encerrado aquí alejándome de sus gritos, quejas y preguntas acerca de si se pueden ligar a Ulrich (se quedo con los ojos moviéndolos de un lado para otro al quedarse extrañado con lo ultimo que dijo) ¿He dicho lo de que se ligan a Ulrich otra vez?

TOBY

Si.

ODD

Lo sabía, aunque si, la cosa es así.

TOBY

Vaya, al menos tu lo tienes fácil, en cambio yo tengo que soportar a mi hermano y sus malditas teorías acerca de que ya no se que sobre las piedras, y menos mal que hoy se va a olvidar de hablar de eso (indico señalando a la derecha con el dedo)

ODD

¿Y eso porque?

TOBY

Porque acabo de robarle una de sus piedras y se la he escondido en un lugar donde no las va a encontrar (hizo una risa falsa)

NICK

¡Toby!

ODD

¿Quien es ese?

TOBY

Ese es Nick, parece que se ha enterado de lo que he hecho (indico seriamente)

NICK

Toby, ¿has sido tu el que me ha quitado mi obsidiana? (aparece una parte de costado del delante de la pantalla mientras Toby le esta mirando con cara disimulada)

TOBY

No, claro que no, yo no sería tan cruel como para hacerte eso (a Nick y diciendo sarcásticamente)

NICK

Te acabo de escuchar que acabas de robarme una, así que eso significa que es la obsidiana que no esta, ¿así que quiero saber donde se encuentra? (reprimiéndose)

ODD estaba ahí observando la escena y se quedaba estupefacto con todo lo que oía.

ODD

¿Es ese tu hermano?

De pronto NICK carraspeo extrañado al otro lado, se inclino mirando la pantalla y mostrando que era un CHICO moreno con los pelos en punta con gafas y casi de la misma edad que TOBY.

NICK

¿Quien esta ahí?

TOBY

Ese es Odd, acabo de conocerlo por la red, vive en Francia (a Nick)

NICK

¿Que vive en Francia? (a Toby sorprendido, luego vuelve a mirar la pantalla) No me digas la suerte que tienes.

ODD

Hola (levantando la mano)

NICK

Hola (le devuelve el saludo) Dime, ¿te ha estado molestando mi hermano durante todo este tiempo?

ODD

No (meneando irónicamente la cabeza) Para nada

NICK

Pues yo que tu tendría cuidado, porque es capaz de arruinarte la vida y no una vez, sino mas de una docena de veces (señalándole por detrás)

ODD

Pues yo paso todos los días con lo mismo con mi compañero de habitación Ulrich.

NICK

Hum (carraspea pensativamente y mirando de vuelta a Toby con cara curiosa) Dime Toby, ¿es este tío tu versión francesa?

ODD

Jajaja (riendo a carcajadas) No soy francés, vivo aquí pero en realidad soy medio italiano y medio noruego, así que da lo mismo eso.

NICK

Espera (gira la cabeza mirando la pantalla de inmediato) ¿Eres una combinación de varios países? Por dios, esto es peor de lo que pensaba (se agarra del pelo y mirando hacía el techo mientras su hermano Toby se reía aguantando las ganas)

ODD

No te preocupes, que a mi me gusta mas eso de ser enrollado

NICK

Ese es el peor de mis miedos (reprocho indignado y entonces se marcho desapareciendo de la pantalla mientras Toby reía cada vez mas, luego se acerco volviendose a poner delante)

TOBY

¿Entiendes lo que has hecho?

ODD

No, que he hecho?

NICK

Acabas de sacarle de quicio a Nick, eso es algo que siempre me cuesta pero tu lo has logrado apenas conocernos, por dios, esto es un tiempo récord (con tono sorprendido y alzando las manos de la euforia que tiene)

ODD

¿Pero que me estas contando? (irónicamente)

TOBY

Ay, no se Odd pero, (se frota la mano por la boca para quitarse toda la saliva que había expulsado al reirse de aquella manera) me caes bien.

ODD

Lo se, tengo ese don (sonriendo plácidamente)

TOBY

¿Tienes algúna cosa que hacer ahora?

ODD

Bueno, en realidad me gustaría seguir hablando pero se esta haciendo de noche, así que seguramente Ulrich volverá dentro de un rato y después tendré que ir a cenar abajo (indico con el dedo señalando a la puerta)

TOBY

De acuerdo (con expresión de no darle importancia) Podrías seguir viéndonos mañana ya que estamos en un fin de semana y ahí seguramente es sábado todavía lo que significa que aquí es domingo y para entonces habrá sido por la noche (pensando detenidamente todos esos detalles)

ODD

Cierto, ¿que podemos hacer?

Se quedo TOBY pensando todavía concienzudamente.

TOBY

Ya lo tengo, podría hacer una acampada con los demás y aprovechando podría mandar a los otros para conocer al resto de tus amigos, ¿que te parece?

ODD

Me parece estupendo, por dios podríamos hasta ser un equipo (con tono decidido y entusiasmado)

TOBY

Pues fijate, una vez tuvimos la idea de crear una banda de rock y nos pusimos de nombre Los Señores del Rock, ¿a que suena una pasada?

ODD

¿Tienes una banda de rock que se llama así? (mas entusiasmado al oír eso)

TOBY

Era una idea que tuvimos pero todavía no la hemos desarrollado, ¿no se porque pareciera que cambiamos de tema y nos olvidamos por completo? (extrañado al recordar eso)

ODD

Pues vaya lío entonces.

TOBY

Pero bueno, ahora que me acordado de ello seguramente lo haremos algún dia en serio.

ODD

Perfecto.

TOBY

Así que, esto ha sido todo por ahora.

ODD

Me parece bien, mandale saludos a Nick que me parece que se ha largado por ahí.

TOBY

Si eso mismo, espero que encuentra la obsidiana esa o lo que sea (riendo al acordarse de que estaba metido en ese asunto) Nos vemos mañana.

ODD

Pues mañana entonces.

TOBY

Adiós Odd Della Robbia

ODD

Adiós Toby Tripp (siguiéndole el juego)

TOBY se despidió con la mano y entonces se desconecto la pantalla, volvió a aparecer la que estaba antes. ODD resoplo entusiasmado y en ese momento se oyó que ALGUIÉN estaba abriendo la puerta, era ULRICH que había vuelto.

ULRICH

¿Que tal Odd?

Entonces ODD se giro mirando con una sonrisa enormemente abierta.

ULRICH

Por dios Odd, ¿que te ha pasado en la cara? No te veía así desde que te libraste de tus mil y un castigos continuos.

ODD

Acabo de pasar una tarde de maravilla (contesto entusiasmado y levantándose de un salto)

ULRICH

¿En serio? (extrañado)

ODD

Así es, agarra la silla y la gira dandole la vuelta, luego se sienta en una posición que acaba doblando demasiado las piernas) Acabo de hablar personalmente con Toby Tripp, y créeme, he charlado con el de una manera que he hecho que ambos acabemos congeniando.

ULRICH

Aja (empieza a mover los ojos de un lado para otro al tener una atemorizante conclusión) ¿Y que significa eso?

ODD

Pues es casi como si fuera un hermano, piensa igual que yo y vive casi de la misma manera solo que sabe muy bien lo que es vivir (vocifero dando giros con la silla de una forma muy eufórica, luego se detiene poniendose de espaldas delante de Ulrich y luego se dirige hacía el con total entusiasmo) No te haces una idea, el tío es la bomba (le agarra de los hombros mientras le mira de frente delante de su cara, luego se marcha volviendo a la computadora)

ULRICH

No me digas (murmurando entre dientes, estaba aterrorizado)

Luego Odd vuelve a sentarse en la silla de un salto que la hace inclinarse precipitadamente.

ODD

No solo he contactado con el, sino que encima he hablando con su hermano (girando la cabeza pero sin mirarlo)

ULRICH

¿Tiene un hermano? (se dirige para comprobarlo)

ODD

Así es, y créeme, es todo lo contrario de el y encima esta que no lo soporta (giran la cabeza a la derecha para mirar a Ulrich de perfil)

ULRICH

¿Como alguien que yo me se? (para si mismo)

ODD empezo a suspirar del entusiasmo que tenía, tanto que no lo podía soportar.

ODD

Oh por dios, no veas las ganas que tengo de poder seguir charlando con el (con tono frustado pero a la vez entusiasmado)

ULRICH

¿Que habéis decidido?

ODD

Bueno, resulta que mañana hemos decidido que podríamos volver a hablarnos pero trayendo al resto de sus amigos.

ULRICH

¿Tiene amigos a parte de su hermano?

ODD

Si así es, seguramente serán como nosotros solo que en otra versión (asumiendo pensativamente)

ULRICH

¿Otra versión? Di que esto fuese una serie de dibujos animados y estuviésemos haciendo un crossover (reprimiéndose)

ODD

Lo se, y también yo he decidido que traigamos a los nuestros para que ambos podamos presentarnos.

ULRICH

¿En serio?

ODD

Así es, hasta podríamos ser un equipo de rock

ULRICH

¿Un equipo de rock?

ODD

Si, al parecer tenía un equipo de rock pero nunca probo la idea.

ULRICH

¿Y estas dispuesto a probarlo?

ODD

Puede ser, igualmente, me importa mas ahora saber que mañana vamos a ponernos en contacto, así que dile a los otros lo que tienen que hacer (indico señalándole)

ULRICH

De acuerdo, se lo diré a los otros (prometió con tono insistente)

ODD

Bien, ya esta todo arreglado (dijo satisfecho y entonces se puso a tocar teclas para saber que mas encontraba en la pagina, de pronto se acordo de una cosa) Por cierto que ha sucedido con Sisi

ULRICH

Estaba ahí apunto de gastarle la broma cuando de pronto me entrego una cara de amor y luego se le voló con el viento, lo persiguió y entonces acabo cayéndose encima de una caca de perro seca que había en la acera, luego se levanto y tenía una horrible cara espantoso que no veas (describió Ulrich todo el asunto hasta luego poner un tono de pánico)

ODD se quedo estancado con una mirada inexpresiva y sin decir nada como intentando de entender todo el asunto.

ODD

Menuda mierda.

ULRICH

¿Y a que hora tenemos que reunirnos?

ODD

Bueno, para ellos seguramente será la noche y para nosotros la mañana, así que tenemos que reunirnos a algo así como a las doce de la mañana para poder charlar todos juntos (determino pensativamente)

ULRICH

¿Como has podido determinar todo eso con la cabeza?

ODD

¿Porque? ¿Ocurre algo por eso?

ULRICH

Bueno, es que nunca te veo pensar con lógica a menos que sea algo que valga la pena

ODD

Hum (pensativamente) Debe de ser porque estoy madurando, debo de ser como una de esas personas que empiezan con todo alreves.

ULRICH

¿Como un Benjamín Button que nace tonto pero luego crece cada vez mas listo? ¿Es eso? (determinando esa conclusión con las manos)

Se quedo ODD con una expresión de desanimo al escuchar eso.

ODD

¿Hay veces en las que pareciera que te quieres poner en mi contra?

ULRICH

¿Créeme? Vivo con eso todos los días.

Se quedaron AMBOS carraspeando intentando de entender esa conclusión tan absurda.

 **ESCENA 3: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE ULRICH Y ODD. DIA**

A la mañana siguiente, ya era de dia y había unos rayos de sol que estaban saliendo de los filtros de la ventana, luego todo sube hasta dirigirse ODD y ULRICH que están delante de sus tres amigos JEREMY, AELITA y YUMI.

YUMI

¿Y nos estas diciendo que ese tal Toby quiere que nos veamos con el resto de sus amigos?

ODD

Así es, he charlado con el y esta completamente de acuerdo.

AELITA

¿Y que ha dicho ahora?

ODD

Bueno, veamos (entonces se gira estando sentando en la silla reclinable, se pone delante del ordenador y empieza a ir tocando teclas mientras los demás se ponen delante para ver lo que había puesto en la pantalla) Al parecer dice que ha hablado con sus amigos y dice que esta dispuesto a vernos para las diez de la noche.

YUMI

¿Y cuando será eso exactamente?

JEREMY

Dentro de unos minutos

ODD

Exacto, así que entonces he puesto aquí todo listo para que podamos comunicarnos con todos ellos.

AELITA

¿Y estas seguro de que contestara? (a Odd)

ODD

Pues claro que si, el tío es casi como yo, siempre atento a todo lo que dicen sus amigos (con tono vacilante)

AMBOS carraspearon pensativamente al oír ese comentario.

ODD

¿Que sucede? (a todos)

JEREMY

¿Estas diciendo que en serio es como tu? (detallandolo con las manos)

ODD

Oh por favor, ¿porque todo el mundo se queda siempre pensando en eso? (reprimiéndose)

ULRICH

Porque es bastante obvio lo que sucede

ODD

Ya veo, ya veo lo que sucede (señalando a cada uno con tono serio) No soportáis que haya alguien igual que yo porque os saca de quicio.

YUMI

No que va.

AELITA

De ningúna manera.

JEREMY

Que va.

ULRICH

Para nada.

Se quedo ODD con una cara interrogante al intentar ver la mirada de contradicción que tenían todos. En ese momento sonó un pitido que venía de la pantalla.

ODD

Ahí esta (con tono entusiasmado y girandose con la silla para mirar lo que había puesto en la pantalla)

JEREMY

Ha contactado.

ODD

Me parece que si (empezo a ir tocando teclas y luego fue bajando por toda la pagina)

AMBOS se dieron una mirada de interrogación al pensar en como iban a hacer para conocer al grupo de amigos.

ULRICH

¿Estamos dispuestos a conocer a un grupo de gente que no conocemos? (al resto del grupo)

AELITA

Bueno, ni siquiera os conocía a todos vosotros y fijate como salió después.

Menearon al cabeza al estar de acuerdo en eso.

JEREMY

Ahora que lo pienso (se puso el dedo encima de la boca mientras pensaba) La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber como es ese tal Nick, si es verdad que es como yo entonces podría tener a alguien con quien poder estar de acuerdo.

AELITA

Es que acaso yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo (mirando seriamente a Jeremy)

JEREMY

Claro que si, pero tengo ganas de hablar con alguien mas experimentado como yo.

AELITA

¿Y yo tampoco soy muy experimentada?

JEREMY

Vamos Aelita, ambos sabemos que tu eres mas diferente que todo eso, tu eres única.

AELITA

Oh, como me encanta cuando te pones tan dulce (con tono inocente y ruborizandose las mejillas)

Refunfuño JEREMY intentando de disimular la excitacíon que tenía, se le ruborizaron las mejillas al oír lo que ELLA dijo.

ODD

Por favor, tortolitos Einstein podríais dejar la charla matrimonial por un rato y ayudarme a conseguir ponerme en contacto (reprimiéndose)

JEREMY y AELITA refunfuñaron al ver como les quitaba su momento.

ULRICH

¿Que te pasa? ¿No te funciona?

ODD

Y me funciona pero me parece que he tocado algo que no debía y ahora esta todo muy lento (siguió apretando teclas de forma frenética sin saber que hacía)

JEREMY

Ay (quejándose) Déjame a mi (se acerco al lado de Odd y empezo a ir tocando teclas a medida que intentaba de resolver el asunto.

Fue pulsando hasta que entonces la imagen en la pantalla se puso doble.

ODD

¿Que has hecho?

JEREMY

No lo se, yo solamente pulse Esc y Enter y me ha parecido esto, (siguió tocando teclas) ¿Pero que has hecho?

ODD

No he hecho nada, solamente he tocando esto de aquí y para allá (señalo a cada uno de los archivos que había encima de la pantalla)

JEREMY

Ay por dios (se quejo al no entender nada)

ULRICH

¿Que sucede?

JEREMY

Al parecer ha pulsado tantos anuncios que ahora ha hecho que el ordenador se cuelgue de la peor forma posible, menos mal que no ha entrado un virus (reprimiéndose mientras tocaba frenéticamente todas las teclas)

ODD

Yo no quise hacer nada, solamente quería quitar todo esto (señalo a cada una de las cosas que había en la pagina)

YUMI

Pero en serio sabes que esas cosas no se pueden quitar, son virus (a Odd)

ODD

A mi no me pareció un virus

JEREMY volvió a quejarse al ver la estupidez de ODD en la que logro meterse.

JEREMY

Pero en serio, ¿como puedes ser tan idiota? (reprochando enfurismado a Odd) Por dios, espero que ese tal Toby Tripp no sea tan idiota como tu.

ODD

Eso ofende sabes.

AELITA

Vamos Jeremy, sabes muy bien que no lo ha hecho aposta (acercandose hacía Jeremy para poder tranquilizarlo)

JEREMY

Lo se, pero hay veces en las que esto me saca de quicio (siguió apretando teclas mientras mantenía una mirada de lamento y queja al no poder resolver el problema) ¿Pero que cojones has hecho?

ULRICH

Vamos, déjame a mi.

JEREMY se levanto y dejo ponerse ULRICH en la silla, este empezo a ir tocando teclas mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla.

ULRICH

No habrás entrado en cosas como esta verdad (indico señalando en la pantalla)

ODD

No claro que no, yo no sería tan idiota para meterme en eso.

JEREMY

Esperemos (refunfuñando amargadamente, luego se subió las gafas)

Siguió ULRICH tocando teclas cuando de pronto apareció un enorme muro de cuadros de publicidades de todo tipo como venta de coches, juegos de casino y bebidas gratis.

ULRICH

¿Que es esto? (se quedo estancado al no ver lo que veía)

JEREMY

¿Que has hecho? (a Ulrich)

ULRICH

He intentado de reiniciar todo el sistema pero al parecer estaba todo tan lleno de cosas maliciosas que al final se han colado todas juntas.

YUMI

¿Es eso posible? (a Jeremy y Ulrich)

JEREMY

No lo se, pero igualmente, esto es un desastre, parece ser que hoy no conseguiremos hablar con esos amigos de Venture Falls (se puso Jeremy delante de la pantalla mientras seguía apretando teclas continuamente mientras ponía una expresión de fastidio y amargura)

ODD

Ay por dios (levanto la cabeza y luego se puso la mano encima de la boca, luego la subió hasta su frente tapandose los ojos) Toby me va a matar.

JEREMY

El que te voy a matar seré yo (con tono murmurado y siguió apretando teclas pero a medida que probaba cualquier cosa mas cuadros de publicidades aparecían en toda la pantalla) Maldicion, esto no para nunca.

AELITA

Déjame a mi (se acerco Aelita para encargarse ella misma)

Los OTROS se hicieron a un lado mientras AELITA pulsaba los mismos botones que JEREMY había pulsado antes, cuanto mas apretaba, mas publicidades aparecían delante y el numero aumentaba, tanto que toda la pantalla quedo cubierta de publicidades.

AELITA

Oh por dios, pero esto es pura basura, ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí (reprimió nerviosa y siguió apretando teclas intentando de quitar todo eso.

YUMI

¿Puedes quitar todo eso? (a Aelita)

AELITA

Estoy intentando pero esto esta lleno de basura, no logro quitarlo (siguió apretando teclas mientras ponía una expresión de fastidio y nerviosismo al no poder quitar todo lo que había encima)

ODD

Espera, me parece que si quitamos esto (se acerco Odd intentando de sugerir algo)

JEREMY

Tu no hagas Odd, (poniéndole la mano encima impidiendo que hacía algo) ya has arruinado suficiente, ahora déjanos a nosotros, que en serio esto es un problema grave, como se entere alguien de esto...

ULRICH

¿Que es lo peor que puede suceder? (a Jeremy y a Aelita)

JEREMY

Que acabemos perdiendo todo lo que había en la computadora.

AELITA

¿Había algo importante? (a Jeremy)

JEREMY

Creo que no, pero igualmente no voy a dejar que esto se llene de virus (siguió apretando teclas pero a medida que lo hacía había cientos de artículos y archivos que iban de un lado para otro amontonandose como si nada)

TODOS se quedaron con una cara de pasmados al ver eso.

JEREMY

Estamos perdiendo el ordenador (con tono frustrante al ver como se estaba perdiendo todo)

Mientras ELLOS se quedaban observando como la computadora se llenaba de virus, YUMI tenía una idea al respecto, se puso el dedo encima de la boca mientras carraspeaba al pensar en una deducción para resolver el problema.

YUMI

Tengo una idea.

JEREMY

Igualmente, Yumi ahora ya no puede haber nada que puede solucionar todo esto (sin girarse)

YUMI

No, en serio tengo una idea, mira (entonces se acerca y pulsa F1 en el teclado)

De pronto todos los anuncios que habían encima desapareceríeron al instante como si no hubiera sucedido nada y se queda toda la pantalla tal cual como estaba antes. Los DEMAS se quedaron con una cara estupefacta y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

JEREMY

¿Como... (empezo a girarse lentamente y mirando a Yumi con la misma expresión) ...has hecho eso?

YUMI

Resulta que no es mi primera vez que trato con un ordenador (poniendose de manos cruzadas y mostrandose indirecta)

ULRICH

¿Y eso que significa? (con tono murmurante)

YUMI

Resulta que hace un año Hiroki tuvo un problema con la computadora de papa y entonces yo pulse esa misma tecla y todo volvió a la normalidad (detallándolo todo con gestos en las manos)

ODD se quedo estupefacto al intentar analizar todo ese asunto.

ODD

Lo que quieres decir es que con solamente pulsar una tecla se resuelve solo (detallandolo paso a paso para poder entenderlo)

YUMI

Así es.

JEREMY

Aja (se quedo estupefacto al reconocer lo fácil que lo hizo)

ULRICH

¿Porque no se nos ocurrió antes? (se llevo la mano a la cara para no reconocer su vergüenza.

JEREMY

No lo se (con tono mosqueado, luego resoplo agobiado al reconocerlo)

AELITA

Yo tampoco (dijo angustiada de la misma forma)

Se quedo ODD intentando de entender todo el asunto con cara inexpresiva y entonces se oyó un extraño pitido que venía de la pantalla.

ODD

No me digas (con tono sorprendido y entonces se acerco a la pantalla)

AELITA

¿Que sucede? (se acerco a la pantalla)

ODD

Parece que esta aquí, Toby y los demás están aquí (con tono frenético e indicando a los otros para que se acercasen)

ULRICH

De acuerdo, vamos (insistió Ulrich y entonces empezo a estirarse la camisa exageradamente)

Los DEMAS se pusieron a hacer lo mismo, YUMI se estiro el cabello, ODD se escupió encima de la mano y luego se lo arrastro por todo su cabello enderezado hacía arriba. AELITA se arremango las mangas y la blusa y por ultimo JEREMY se saco las gafas, luego agarro un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo froto limpiándose las lentes de las gafas.

ODD

Venga vamos (insistió mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla y lo preparaba todo)

ULRICH

Ya vamos Odd, no insistas que no se van a ir (a Odd con tono insistente)

ODD

Eso temo yo (con tono amargado, luego miro a los demás) ¿Estáis ya?

JEREMY

Si ya estamos (recriminando mosqueado)

De pronto se oyó otro pitido que venía de la pantalla.

AELITA

¿Que es eso? (señalo en la pantalla)

Carraspeo ODD extrañado y entonces se acerco para ver que era, abrió un archivo que había en un extremo y entonces apareció una carpeta negra donde tenía puesto un mensaje con letras grises.

ULRICH

¿Quien es...NickMolon15? (pregunto intentando de entender que era aquel nombre)

ODD

No lo se, es otro usuario que apareció de repente y le estoy gastando la broma de que soy una mujer y que quiero salir con el (vocifero una risa falsa soltando varias escupidas que apenas se notaban)

AMBOS se miraron intentando de pensar a que venía eso.

YUMI

Pues según lo que dice ahí esta esperando recibir un mensaje tuyo para poder conocerte (indico señalando Yumi mientras leía el mensaje)

ODD

Bueno, igualmente ya le mande antes otro mensaje que seguramente dentro de poco lo acabara recibiendo.

JEREMY

¿Pero quien puede ser para que pueda creerse eso? (cuestiono y se quedo mirando al resto para saber su opinión al respecto)

 **ESCENA 4: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE HERB Y NICHOLAS. DIA**

NICHOLAS estaba tirado y arrodillado sobre su cama mientras tenía apoyada encima un ordenador portátil, al otro lado estaba su compañero HERB poniendo pegamento a unas pegatinas que enganchaba en un libro que tenía puesto sobre sus piernas. En ese momento salió un pitido del portátil de NICHOLAS, abrió un archivo que había llegado y observo de que se trataba, lo leyó fijamente lo que decía y cada vez que estaba leyendo el mensaje se empezaba a interesar por lo que estaba puesto.

NICHOLAS

Ey oye Herb (se dirigió a su compañero que estaba al otro lado) Acabo de recibir un mensaje MariaDelCorazon4.

HERB

Ah que bueno (sin girarse la cabeza y poniendo un tono como de no importarle para nada) ¿Y que pone?

NICHOLAS

Al parecer dice que esta interesada conmigo y que mi sonrisa es como un destello de sol que le alegra el día como nunca antes lo ha hecho (mirando sucesivamente a Herb a medida que iba leyendo el mensaje parte por parte)

HERB

¿Como tu sonrisa es como un destello de sol? (recrimino sin creerse eso) ¿En serio dice eso?

NICHOLAS

Si, así es, esta aquí mismo (señalo en la pantalla de su portátil) Oh por dios, por fin valora alguien mi cara tan guapa (se quedo alzando la vista al imaginarse eso)

HERB

¿Que cara guapa?

Entonces NICHOLAS se gira mostrando una expresión sonriente pero era tan boba que resultaba de lo mas inverosímil y repugnante con solamente verle.

HERB

¡Ay! ¡Pero que asco! (se giro con asco al ver eso)

NICHOLAS

¿Que estas haciendo? (acerco la cabeza para ver que era lo que hacía)

HERB

Estoy intentando de pegar todas mis caras sobre las fotos en donde este Sissi (cogío un trozo de papel donde tenía su cara sonriendo y la puso sobre una foto en donde supuestamente estaba Ulrich al lado junto con Sissi) Ahora se va a enterar ese Ulrich que no puede quitarme a mi Sissi (con tono de reprimenda)

NICHOLAS

Mi Sissi, querrás decir: Mi... Sissi (se indico a si mismo con tono contradictorio)

HERB

Si eso es verdad (se quedo estancado al reconocer lo que dijo y entonces estallo de vergüenza) Serás cabron (le tiro el álbum haciendo que se cayeran todos los trozos de caras de Herb, el álbum entero cayo delante de la cara de Nicholas)

NICHOLAS

Ey (se quejo del golpe)

HERB

Oh no (se levanto poniendose las manos en ambos costados de la cara sorprendido a la vez que atemorizado) Rápido, cogelas todas antes de que se les vaya el pegamento o será peor (se tiro Herb encima del suelo poniendose nerviosamente a recoger todos los trozos de cara suya)

NICHOLAS se quedo ahí mirando sin hacer nada.

Cretino (no le hizo caso y volvió a lo suyo en el portátil)

 **ESCENA 5: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE ULRICH Y ODD. DIA**

Los demás seguía con lo mismo mirando la pantalla esperando saber que hacían ahora mientras se tocaban la barbilla a la vez que carraspeaban de aburrimiento.

En ese momento sonó otro pitido que venía de la pantalla.

ODD

Ahí están (dijo con tono frenético mientras se ponía a hacer contacto)

ULRICH

Vamos.

EL y los DEMAS se acercaron para ponerse lo suficientemente cerca delante de la pantalla. ODD pulso una tecla y entonces apareció un cuadro negro ocupando toda la pantalla, luego entonces se vio una imagen donde aparecía TOBY y NICK en un rincón y al otro lado estaban LUCAS y JESSICA, LUCAS era un chico de piel morena con rulos y tenía una camisa verde, y JESSICA era una chica rubia con el pelo hecho una coleta y tenía una camisa de raros colores vivo en tono rosa.

TOBY

Hola (saludando al grupo)

ODD, JEREMY, ULRICH, AELITA Y YUMI

Hola (saludando ambos juntos)

LUCAS

¿Vosotros sois los que estáis en Francia no?

ODD

Así es, ellos son Ulrich (fue indicando a cada uno, primero a Ulrich)

ULRICH

Hola (saludando con la mano)

ODD

Luego aquí esta Jeremy (se dirigió a Jeremy)

JEREMY

Hola (saludando con la mano pero con un tono bastante tímido)

ODD

Aquí esta chica de pelo rosa es Aelita (se dirigió hacía Aelita)

AELITA

Hola (saludando con tono coqueta)

ODD

Y por ultimo y mas importante (hizo una pausa larga apropósito y dirigiendose expresamente hacía Yumi que estaba poniendo una mirada seria y nefasta) Yumi.

YUMI

Hola (saludando y acercandose aún mas para ocupar dentro de la pantalla)

TOBY, NICK, LUCAS Y JESSICA

Hola (ambos saludando con la mano a la vez)

LUCAS

Vaya, pues si que es verdad que tenías unos amigos bastante extravagantes (cuestionando sorprendido)

ULRICH

¿Amigos extravagantes? (se quedo extrañado y entonces se dirigió hacía Odd intentando de entender a que venía eso) ¿Odd se puede saber que les has dicho? (regañándole)

ODD

Nada, yo solamente le había como eran y nada mas (aclaro intentando de mostrarse lo menos culpable posible de aquella situación)

TOBY

Buenos, es que no sabía que decirles, así que decidí contarles lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese mismo momento (con tono lamentoso intentando de aclarar el asunto)

JEREMY

¿Y se te ocurrió eso? (regañándole a Toby)

NICK

Siempre diciendo lo primero que se le ocurre, el es así, nunca piensa antes de actuar (al grupo)

Hombre, que al menos gracias a que no haya pensando nada hemos ganado muchos campeonatos (a Nick)

ULRICH

¿Que campeonatos? (asumiendo algo que estaba empezando a pensar)

Entonces AMBOS voltean la cabeza de nuevo mirando de vuelta al GRUPO.

TOBY

Ah, es que resulta que somos unos campeones jugando al futbol.

NICK

Hemos ganado varios partidos durante varios meses en todo el año, y créeme somos muy buenos (fue detallandolo todo con las manos)

ULRICH

¿En serio? (entonces Ulrich le permitió a Odd sentarse en la silla para poder hablar el personalmente con ellos) Pues fijate yo también soy un campeón.

TOBY

¿En serio? (sorprendido)

ULRICH

Si así es, soy algo así como el capitán de todo el equipo, hace unos años tuvimos un partido tan reñido que casi ni lográbamos llegar a todo el alto (detallando parte a parte con las manos)

YUMI

Pero menos mal que nuestro heroe Ulrich los venció a todos (le dio un golpe en el codo como muestra de gratitud)

ULRICH

¡Ey! (recrimino pero sonriendo agradecido por eso)

JESSICA

Vaya, pues fijaos (a Toby y a Nick) Ahora tenemos a un nuevo campeón mas para poder probar la técnica doble Z.

ODD

Técnica de doble Z, ¿que es eso? (extrañado al oír ese nombre)

NICK

Resulta que nosotros tenemos una técnica en la que consiste en: (se tomo su tiempo y entonces dijo) no pensar en nada.

Se quedaron TODOS extrañados al oír eso.

ULRICH

¿No pensar en nada? (intentando de asimilar esa idea)

TOBY

Así es, no pensar en nada en absoluto, y fijate yo soy un maestro con eso (con tono presumido)

LUCAS

Eso pasa porque no piensas en nada (cuestionándole a Toby)

TOBY

Lo se (con tono presumido y enderezandose hacía atrás con la silla y cruzando los brazos)

AMBOS se hicieron a un lado al intentar de pensar en esa técnica.

ULRICH

Una técnica en la que no consiste en no pensar en nada, Umh (se quedo cuestionando Ulrich y poniendose el dedo en la boca mientras pensaba)

NICK

Bueno, en realidad no consiste todo el tiempo en no pensar en nada, es solamente utilizar la técnica cuando mas se necesita, es algo así como un golpe final (describió detalladamente con las manos)

ULRICH, ODD, JEREMY, AELITA Y YUMI

Ah (sorprendidos a la vez)

ODD

Eso tiene mas sentido.

YUMI

Cierto.

JEREMY

¿Como podía ser eso eso posible?

AELITA

Yo también pensé lo mismo.

JESSICA

¿Ocurre algo?

ULRICH

No nada (volvieron todos a acercarse a la pantalla)

NICK

Bueno (se quedo pensando Nick en algúna otra pregunta) ¿Como se vive ahí?

ODD

¿Que como se vive? Bueno, es casi como estar viviendo en una casa solo que con muchos ocupantes

ULRICH

Solo que algúnos son un poco pesados (indico irónicamente)

ODD

Y algúnos un poco gruñones (dirigiendose amargadamente hacía Ulrich)

Recrimino ULRICH sin decir nada excepto soltar gemidos de refunfuño.

LUCAS

Pareciera que tenéis una relación bastante frívola (cuestionando)

ULRICH

Es que no sabes lo que es vivir con el.

ODD

Y con el.

Carraspearon AMBOS afirmando el mismo asunto sin darse cuenta, luego fueron girando los ojos de un lado para otro hasta que entonces reaccionaron mirandose seriamente el uno contra el otro.

ULRICH

¿En serio te parezco que te de problemas? (con tono serio al querer comprender esa cuestión)

ODD

No, pero pareciera que tu si te doy problemas (con el mismo tono serio)

AELITA

Vamos chicos, ¿no iréis a pelearos ahora verdad? (pregunto insistiendo Aelita.

ULRICH Y ODD

No no no no no (indicaron a la vez a los otros)

ODD

Estamos discutiendo un tema muy serio (a Aelita)

ULRICH

Y lo serio sería entenderte porque hay veces en la que pareciera que te arrepientes de estar aquí conmigo como compañero de habitación (recriminando seriamente)

ODD

Y ahí veces en las que pareciera que no me aguantas a pesar de nuestras diferencias (con el mismo tono)

TOBY

Vamos chicos no os peléis ahora (insistiendo sinceramente)

ULRICH Y ODD

No (a Toby a la vez)

ULRICH

Mira Odd (mirándole fijamente a la cara) No se que es lo que piensas de todo esto, pero créeme, lo único que mas me amarga a mi es que me saques de mis casillas con tus problemas.

ODD

Y a mi me saca de mi casillas que no seas sincero con nadie, ¿te haces una idea de porque siempre eres tan amargado? Me parece que es por eso (recriminando descaradamente)

YUMI

Eh eh eh (detuvo Yumi acercandose hacía ellos para poder frenarles antes de que cometiesen una mala acción) Venga no os peléis por esto que estamos aquí charlando con ellos.

NICK

Esto me resulta familiar (indico con tono pensativo)

TOBY

¿A que te resulta familiar? (a Nick)

Entonces NICK se le quedo mirando expresamente a TOBY al ver adonde pretendía llegar con esa cuestión.

JEREMY

Venga ya chicos, os habéis pasado todo este tiempo aquí sin tener muchos problemas. Solo que claro hay veces en la que un dia para el otro acabáis yéndoos por las ramas (reconoció expresamente) Pero de todas formas siempre lo acabáis solucionando.

AMBOS se quedaron indecisos al comprender eso, y tenía razón.

ODD

Cierto (murmuradamente)

ULRICH

¿Pero que nos ha pasado?

ODD

No lo se.

LUCAS

¿Creo que yo si se?

ULRICH Y ODD

¿Como? (a la vez y dirigiendose de vuelta a la pantalla)

LUCAS

Veréis lo que os pasa es que no podéis soportar pensar que sois perfectos y por eso os culpáis el uno para el otro para no reconocer de que siempre tenéis problema al reconocerlo.

TOBY, NICK Y JESSICA

Si (reconocieron a la vez esa cuestión)

ODD

Cierto (reconoció lamentandose)

ULRICH

¿Dejamos a un lado nuestras diferencias? (propuso con tono lamentoso.

ODD

Si.

Entonces AMBOS estrecharon las manos para pactar de que no se pelearían por nada.

AELITA

Veís que no hace falta pelearos (a Odd y Ulrich)

ODD Y ULRICH

Si (reconociendo a la vez)

NICK

Bueno, ahora que parece que habéis hecho las paces, ¿por donde íbamos? (se quedo cuestionando al reconocer que no se acordaba de que estaban hablando anteriormente, se puso el dedo en la boca mientras se lo pensaba detenidamente)

JEREMY

¿No estabais por lo de como se vivía aquí? (asumió)

ODD Y ULRICH

Ah si claro (con tono sorprendido al acordarse de que estaban hablando ese tema, volvieron a dirigirse al grupo de la pantalla)

JESSICA

¿Estáis viviendo en serio ahí o es algo provisional? (cuestiono dudando)

ODD

No en realidad vivimos aquí, estudiamos aquí y la liamos aquí (detallo expresamente cada cosa para dar a entender que daban ciertos problemas a los del instituto)

LUCAS

¿Seguro que os castigan todo el tiempo?

Entonces TOBY se inclino con la silla mirando expresamente a LUCAS

TOBY

¿Esa pregunta se la hice yo antes?

LUCAS

Ah (reconoció, luego miro a Toby) ¿Y que dijo?

ODD

Que tendrían que sacarme de aquí por las malas (repitió con tono vacilante)

LUCAS

Lo sabía (reconoció mosqueado al reconocer que era lo que estaba asumiendo)

ULRICH

Bueno, ¿como hacéis para vivir ahí?

TOBY

Pues... (se quedo pensando Toby en algúna sugerencia)

NICK

Lo pasamos en grande como un gran equipo.

LUCAS

Tenemos nuestros grandes momentos yéndonos al bosque, yendo a la piscina y a la playa.

JESSICA

También yendo a tiendas lujos.

TOBY

Justo eso mismo (indico amargadamente)

AELITA

¿En serio? Vaya, yo hace tiempo que estoy intentando de encontrar una boutique pero ahí solamente tienen para retocarlo, y yo necesito retocarlo con el pelo que tengo (con tono interesado y tocandose el pelo para demostrar que estaba bien tal y como estaba)

JESSICA

Ah no te preocupes de eso siempre suele haber una boutique por ahí. Y por cierto me encanta ese pelo tan rosa que llevas, ¿que haces? ¿Te lo tiñes o...

AELITA

No en realidad nací así con el pelo rosa.

TOBY, NICK, LUCAS Y JESSICA

¿Como? (se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso)

AELITA

Así es, no se muy bien como es pero me parece que es de nacimiento.

NICK

Vaya (dijo sorprendido y entonces miro a los demás que estaban teniendo la misma cara de sorprendidos)

LUCAS

Nacer con el pelo rosa, eso si que es una rara cosa de la naturaleza (indico expresamente)

JESSICA

Y que lo digas.

Aquello hizo que AMBOS se riesen al ver como de perplejos se quedaron al oír eso. Los OTROS lo dejaron a un lado y entonces volvieron a mirar a través de la pantalla.

NICK

Igualmente, ¿que hacéis en vuestros tiempos libres? Porque al final nosotros estamos como que siempre tenemos un montón de libre a final de cuentas (dio una risotada falsa)

AMBOS se miraron al darse cuenta de que no hacían nada interesante en sus tiempos libres.

ODD

¿Que hacemos?

ULRICH

Me parece que nada en especial.

YUMI

Uhum (carraspeo expresamente Yumi)

AMBOS volvieron a mirar hacía la pantalla.

ULRICH

Bueno, la verdad es que no hacemos mucha cosa excepto estudiar y cuestionar los asuntos de los mas estupidos del colegio, como Sisi Delmas (describió irónicamente)

TOBY

¿Sisi Delmas? (pregunto extrañado)

ODD

La hija del director

ULRICH

Es un autentico incordio, se pasa todo el tiempo acosándome para poder ligar conmigo pero me chupa un huevo (reprocho sarcásticamente)

JEREMY

Nos ha estado molestando desde que todos nosotros nos conocimos.

AELITA

Se cree que es la reina de todo el instituto pero es solamente un pesimista.

YUMI

Esa una zorra.

Aquello hizo que AMBOS se le quedaron mirando al querer comprender como hizo para que se le ocurriera eso. YUMI se quedo indecisa intentando de entender porque la miraban así.

YUMI

Alguien tenía que decirlo (aclaro sinceramente)

ULRICH, ODD, AELITA Y JEREMY

Si si si (se quedaron todos con el mismo acuerdo)

TOBY

Vaya (dijo sorprendido)

NICK

Pues fijate en nosotros, estamos todo el dia intentando de evitar a Paula Picnic, la niña pequeña que hay en la casa de al lado (describió detalladamente)

ULRICH

Vaya, ¿y que os hace?

LUCAS

Espiarnos como si fuéramos una conspiración alienigena.

Aquello hizo que AMBOS soltaran una risotada a carcajadas al ver lo ridiculo que sonaba, se miraron los unos a los otros al querer esa conclusión.

AELITA

¿Pero que es eso?

JEREMY

No lo se.

JESSICA

Y así es para nosotros todo el dia, siempre pensando que somos alienigenas por algúna razón absurda.

NICK

Y lo peor de todo es su hermano mayor Ike, que no respeta nada en absoluto (bajo con tono lamentoso al acordarse de todos los desastres)

LUCAS

Ni siquiera a las plantas.

NICK

Que desgracia (con tono aún mas lamentoso y apenado)

ODD

Vaya.

En ese momento empezo a oírse un gruñido como de perro que venía a través de la pantalla. Los OTROS se quedaron mirando de un lado para saber de donde venía.

YUMI

¿Que es eso?

ODD

¿Suena como un perro? (asumió)

TOBY

Así, es que es nuestro perro Geo (entonces Toby levanto a su perro Geo que era un San Bernardo pequeño blanco y con manchas marrones en la cara y partes del cuerpo)

GEO gruño sacando la lengua y lamiendose la boca.

ODD

Ey, hasta tiene perro (indico sorprendido a los otros)

ULRICH

Si.

AELITA

Uy que monada.

JEREMY

Es tal cual.

YUMI

Solo podía faltar eso.

TOBY

Os encanta, lo hemos tenido desde que tenemos memoria (entonces se le paso sobre la cara y empezó a lamerle parte de toda la cara) Es muy manso (poniendo una expresión de asco)

ODD

Ah por cierto, resulta que yo también tengo mi propio perro (entonces Odd se levanto y se dio la vuelta yéndose hacía el armario)

TOBY

¿Tienes mi propio perro? (con un tono muy sorprendido)

ODD

Así es, y se llama Kiwi (a la pantalla donde estaban los otros)

JESSICA

¿Le has puesto a tu perro el nombre de una fruta? (cuestiono sorprendida)

YUMI

Si, así es, lo puso así, y así se ha quedado para toda la vida (acordo expresamente con las manos)

NICK

Venga ya (aguantandose las ganas de no reirse)

Entonces ODD abrió el armario y luego abrió uno de los cajones de abajo, ahí entonces salto KIWI encima de los brazos de su AMO y este lo cogío al instante, lo miro sonriendo mientras este ladraba entusiasmado y queriendo lamerle la cara, luego volvió con los demás para enseñarlo.

ODD

Aquí esta (les enseño el perro delante de la cara)

AMBOS se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender que raza era pero les dejo bastante extrañados. KIWI ladro mientras sacaba la lengua.

LUCAS

¿Es ese Kiwi? (con tono dudoso)

ODD

Si, os gusta (entonces el perro se froto la lengua delante de Odd dejándole con una expresión de fastidio por eso, luego le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que el perro agitase de un lado para otro la lengua.

TOBY

¿Que raza es ese perro?

ODD

No lo se, hace tiempo que ya no me acuerdo de que raza era exactamente (con tono pensativo y dudoso a la vez)

ULRICH

¿No tienes idea de que raza es tu perro? (cuestiono mirando a Odd)

ODD

¿Y tu algúna vez te acuerdas de cuando hiciste bien un examen? (reprimiendo)

Al final ULRICH al ver por donde iba lo dejo estar, resoplo refunfuñando.

LUCAS

Espera, ¿como has hecho para traerlo aquí? (cuestiono reaccionando Lucas a ese hecho)

ODD

En realidad, lo he traído aquí desde el primer que vine (el perro volvió a lamerle la cara y este lo hacía pero de una manera frenética, le volvió a acariciar la cabeza de vuelta, estaba entusiasmado)

TOBY, NICK, LUCAS Y JESSICA

¿Como?

JEREMY

¿Que pasa? (extrañado al ver como reaccionaron)

NICK

¿Pero como has hecho para poder mantenerlo aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso no prohiben traer animales ahí? (asumió sinceramente)

AELITA

Y así es, pero le da igual (declaro honestamente)

AMBOS se quedaron con una expresión de disgusto y preocupación, luego todos se dirigieron mirando hacía Toby.

JESSICA

Toby... ¿me parece que tu amigo esta un poco loco? (con tono serio y preocupante)

ULRICH

No esta loco, esta como una puta cabra.

ODD

Ey (le recrimino mosqueado al oír eso pero entonces se lo pensó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón) Así, es verdad.

LUCAS

¿Y como has hecho para mantenerlo oculto aquí? ¿Acaso no hay nadie que no se de cuenta?

ODD

Bueno, en realidad lo he mantenido escondido en varios rincones de aquí, pero aparte de todo eso, al final han acabado descubrien...

ULRICH

¡Odd! (le recrimino seriamente y dandole un golpe de codo en el hombro)

ODD

¿Que? (reprochando por haberle dado ese golpe)

Entonces se le quedo mirando a los cuatro y estaban TODOS mirándole seriamente como si estuviera apunto de decir algo que no tocaba. No entendía nada pero entonces reaccionó acordándose de a que se referían.

ODD

Ah claro (reaccionó estupefacto)

TOBY

¿Que sucede?

ODD

No nada, cosas mías (contradijo vacilando y volviendo a mirar la pantalla)

LUCAS

Bueno, por donde íbamos (se puso a pensar poniendose el dedo en la boca)

ODD

Ah si, que íbamos todavía por lo de Kiwi, ¿os gusta?

NICK

Bueno si, pero no se, me resulta un poco raro (con tono pensativo)

YUMI

¿Y eso porque?

LUCAS

No se, ¿nos suena un poco al perro de Frankenweenie?

JEREMY

¿Frankenweenie?

JESSICA

¿No os suena esa pelicula de Tim Burton?, ¿de un perro Frankenstein?

ODD, ULRICH, YUMI, JEREMY Y AELITA

No (a la vez)

JESSICA

Pues ese perro es muy parecido

TOBY, NICK Y LUCAS

Si si si (a la vez)

AMBOS se quedaron extrañados con esa conclusión, miraron a KIWI e intentaron de entender si se parecía a algo o no. ODD levanto a KIWI mirándolo a la cara.

ODD

¿Tu crees que te pareces a alguien?

KIWI se quedo gimiendo entre sollozos mientras tenía una mirada perdida.

TOBY

¿En serio tío se parece al mismo perro de la pelicula?

ODD

Bueno, no se si se le parece, pero, de todas formas estoy orgulloso de el (dijo con satisfacción y entonces lo puso de vuelta en el suelo) Venga vamos vete.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cola y entonces KIWI se marcho corriendo a la cama de ODD, se tiro encima y luego se recostó para dormirse. Luego AMBOS volvieron a dirigirse mirando a la pantalla.

AELITA

Hay veces en las que parece una ricura (dijo con tono alegre)

ULRICH

Pero otras es casi como su dueño.

ODD

Oye... (recrimino de vuelta sintiéndose ofendido por eso, de pronto volvió a reaccionar al darse cuenta de que tenía razón) Ah si, es verdad.

TOBY

Bueno, ya esta la parte del perro. ¿Que toca ahora? (se quedo Toby pensando, luego se reclino hacía la silla mientras seguía pensando teniendo puesto el dedo en la boca)

ODD

Me parece que ahora tocaba lo de la banda.

YUMI

¿La banda? (a Odd extrañada)

ODD

Así es (a Yumi) Resulta que antes Toby tenía la idea de crear una banda de rock pero al final no lograron hacer esa idea)

JESSICA

¿Le contaste esa idea? (a Toby)

Y si, estábamos llevándonos también que al final le comente a eso después de que el le comentase lo suyo (a Jessica)

LUCAS

¿Lo suyo?

ODD

Nosotros también tenemos una banda (con tono presumido)

NICK

¿Así?

YUMI

Así es, hubo un tiempo en el que cuando empezamos hicimos una banda para tocar en la fiesta de principio de curso.

ODD

Nos llamábamos: Los Guerreros Virtuales (describió con tono escéptico)

TOBY

Los Guerreros Virtuales (dijo sorprendido y luego miro a los otros) Mola

LUCAS

Pero no entiendo, ¿a que viene lo de "Virtuales"? (cuestiono expresamente)

JEREMY

Es poco somos un poco viciosos con las maquinas.

TOBY, NICK, LUCAS, JESSICA

Ah (comprendieron a la vez estupefactos)

De pronto empezo a oírse un sonido de persona que venía de algúna parte.

SEÑOR TRIPP(Voz en Off)

Chicos, ¿venís o no? (se oía la voz desde el otro lado)

ODD

¿Quien es ese?

TOBY

Es nuestro padre.

NICK

Parece que se esta haciendo tarde, y seguramente se empezara a preocuparse demasiado, así que, me parece que tendremos que dejarlo por hoy (indico con tono de fastidio)

ODD

¿En serio? Porras, y con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando (dijo disgustado)

NICK

Lo se.

JESSICA

Pero igualmente, podemos seguir otro dia no (propuso)

ULRICH

Si, esa es una buena idea.

YUMI

Podríamos hasta seguir hablando un dia en el que no tengamos nada que hacer.

JEREMY

Y enseñar algúna cosa interesante (se puso el dedo en la boca mientras pensaba en una sugerencia)

AELITA

¿Como algún tipo de accesorio interesante? (sugirió)

YUMI

Eso esta bien (a Aelita)

LUCAS

Bueno, ¿parece que tendremos que despedirnos no?

ULRICH

Y así es, con lo bien que nos hemos llevado.

AMBOS afirmaron con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo.

JESSICA

¿Cuando nos podemos quedar?

JEREMY

Bueno, están uno de esos días de excursión, así que aprovechando cada uno podría quedarse hablar con cada uno.

NICK

¿Eso estaría bien? (a los tres)

TOBY, LUCAS Y JESSICA

Si (a la vez)

ODD

De acuerdo, pues otro dia nos veremos no.

TOBY

Así es me temo.

ODD

De acuerdo, ha estado bien así que, adiós (se despidió con la mano)

TOBY, NICK, LUCAS Y JESSICA

¡Adiós! (se despidieron a la vez)

ODD, ULRICH, JEREMY, AELITA Y YUMI

¡Adiós! (se despidieron a la vez)

TOBY

Cortamos y fuera (dijo Toby y entonces apoyo el dedo sobre una tecla de su teclado mientras daba una ultima sonrisa expresiva)

Luego la imagen desaparecieron volviendo a mostrar la pagina anterior.

ODD

¡Ah! (resoplo agobiado mientras se reclinaba hacía atrás con la silla) Ya lo he hecho de menos.

ULRICH

La verdad es que yo también, creo que el que mas me cayo bien fue Lucas (a los demás)

JEREMY

A mi me encanto Nick, me encanto su forma de pensar (a los demás)

AELITA

A mi me encanto Jessica, es increíble que le haya gustado mi peinado (dijo con tono coqueta mientras se remolineaba una trenza del pelo)

YUMI

A mi también me gusto, era un poco rara la fascinación que tenía por las tiendas, ¿no te parece? (a Aelita)

AELITA

Si (estuvo de acuerdo pensativa)

ODD

¡Ay! (resoplo agobiado) ¿Os hacéis la idea de lo que es conocer a alguien y que de pronto sientes que lo hechas de menos?

ULRICH

Creo que puede hacerme una idea al respecto (con tono irónico)

ODD se quedo indeciso al intentar de comprender esa conclusión cuando entonces se acordo de a que se estaba refiriendo.

ODD

Ah si.

JEREMY

Pero si hemos sacado algo de provecho (indico levantando el dedo) Es que sabemos muy bien que a pesar de nuestras diferencias en otros países, siempre suele haber alguien igual que nosotros y con casi los mismos gustos.

ULRICH

Si (estando de acuerdo)

JEREMY

Y por mucho que estemos lejos, siempre podemos ponernos en contacto y demostrar que somos capaces de conocer gente nueva.

ODD

Eso es verdad.

JEREMY

Así que ya esta así la cosa (dio un golpe de palmas) Los Guerreros de Lyoko...

YUMI

En realidad los Guerreros Virtuales, ya no somos los Guerreros de Lyoko (retracto)

JEREMY

Ah cierto (recordó espontáneamente) Y la cosa es: Que los Guerreros Virtuales aumentan, con un nuevo grupo de amigos.

AMBOS se quedaron mirando el uno para el otro mientras sonreían alegrados de ver que habían conseguido tener ahora a un GRUPO mas.

JEREMY

Por el equipo (alzo la mano dispuesto a triunfar por el nuevo éxito)

AMBOS se dirigieron alrededor de JEREMY y empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

ODD

Por el equipo.

ULRICH

Por el equipo.

AELITA

Por el equipo.

YUMI

Por el equipo.

Juntaron sus manos alrededor y se dieron una sonrisa indirecta sabiendo bien lo que iban a hacer.

ODD, ULRICH, AELITA, YUMI Y JEREMY

¡Por el equipo! (alzaron las manos hacía arriba dando un grito de jubilo y entonces la imagen se detuvo como si fuera una fotografía).

ULRICH

Ey esperad, ¿no nos olvidamos de alguien mas? (cuestiono extrañado)

 **ESCENA 6: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE WILLIAM. DIA**

William se encontraba en su dormitorio sentado en la cama sin hacer nada como esperando a que sucediese algún especie de milagro o que alguien se enterara de el por algo.

WILLIAM

¡Ah! (resoplo angustiado y agobiado de lo solo que estaba)

 **ESCENA 7: INSTITUTO KADIC. INT. HABITACÍON DE ULRICH Y ODD. DIA**

De pronto alguien empezo a golpear la puerta con mucha frecuencia.

AELITA

¿Quien será?

ODD

No lo se, a lo mejor debe de ser Jim que viene a castigarnos por no haber ido a su clase privada de gimnasia.

Entonces la persona que estaba al otro abrió la puerta y resulto ser SISSI teniendo la cara rellena con una crema marronesca tipo toffee y con una expresión de desesperación.

SISSI

Ulrich, vengo a entregarte el regalo (dijo con tono desesperado y alzando la mano mostrando un regalo cuadrado envuelto en un papel rojo con una lazo de tela verde brillante.

ULRICH

Y todavía seguimos con lo mismo (reprocho indignado al ver que todavía estaba con el mismo asunto)

AMBOS se quedaron mirandose expresamente y entonces soltaron un conjunto de risas a carcajadas, se estaban muriendo de la risa.

SISI

¿Que sucede? ¿Porque os reís así? (cuestiono Sissi extrañada sin entender nada)

AMBOS siguieron riendo como si nada mientras se juntaban como el equipo que eran.

 **ESCENA 7: INSTITUO KADIC. EXT. PATIO. DIA**

Se veía la imagen de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, entonces la imagen sube mostrando todo el Instituto Kadic mientras unas franjas de sol iluminaban todo el ambiente para dar a entender que esto era un buen dia.

* * *

FIN...

UN GUION ESCRITO POR DIMITRIX


End file.
